Mis hijas no! o Derritiendo corazones?
by felizporustedes
Summary: Holis! Soy nueva escritora. Y tengo dos historias cocinándose en mi mente pero me gustaría su opinión para saber cual les gustaría que comenzara a escribir. Les dejo una especie de sumario de ambas para que sepan de que tratan y con sus comentarios sabré cual debo comenzar a escribir. Besos y espero sus mensajes.
Holis!

Soy nueva escritora. Y tengo dos historias cocinándose en mi mente pero me gustaría su opinión para saber cual les gustaría que comenzara a escribir. Les dejo una especie de sumario de ambas para que sepan de que tratan y con sus comentarios sabré cual debo comenzar a escribir. Besos y espero sus mensajes.

….

 **¡Mis hijas no!**

Esme y Carlisle Cullen, una pareja entre los 50 años, católica, de clase media alta y felizmente casada que viven en una hermosa propiedad de grandes jardines. Orgullosos padres de 4 hermosas mujeres. Carmen, Rosalie, Alice y Bella.

Carlisle amaba con locura a sus hijas. Tanto como a su hermosa esposa Esme. Vivía para ellas, sus mujeres lo eran todo, ellas solo tenían que abrir sus bocas para tener lo que pedían a sus pies. Non obstante las había hecho crecer como mujeres independientes, seguras, trabajadoras y luchadoras. Se había encargado de inculcarles el valor de luchar, de crecer y jamás dejarse pisotear por nadie. Así cada una había desarrollado su propio carácter.

Carmen, preciosa castaña como su madre, doctora especializada en pediatría, amante de lo humano y la vida.

Rosalie, hermosa, la más parecida a su padre con aquel cabello rubio sol, abogada de carácter pero con el alma más limpia de todas.

Alice, pequeña en estatura pero la del corazón más grande. Dulce como su madre pero hiperactiva como ella sola. Diseñadora de modas en ascenso en el mundo de lo fashion con sus diseños. Y por último Bella. La más pequeña, la más cuidada y tímida pero a su vez la más fuerte entre ellas. Decidida arquitecta casi dueña de su propio estudio.

Esas eran las mujeres de Carlisle Cullen, las que lo volvían loco y por las que daría la vida. Él les daba todo sin pedirles nada a cambio, nada, excepto una cosa. Solo una cosa el jamás iba a tolerar. Jamás de los jamases les perdonaría el que se casaran con no católicos.

Cuando su hija mayor llega a presentarles a su novio hebreo, la segunda al suyo un árabe y la tercera a un asiático todas sus esperanzas se apoyan en Bella, su pequeña princesa que el día de navidad le da la noticia de que está comprometida y que su futuro marido es un...

...

 **Derritiendo corazones**

Una espolvoreada de azúcar impalpable por encima de las tartaletas de fresas recién horneadas era todo lo que necesitaba para darles el toque final de estética y dulzor al postre del día de hoy.

Unos pequeños y delicados dedos se hicieron cargo de ese toque mágico para justo después llevarlos a sus labios y succionar el resto del dulce de ellos. Sonreí con amor mientras ella me miraba con grandes y brillantes ojos verdes

 **-Fesa. Fesa** \- decía, mientras tomaba una fresa picada que había avanzado en el tazón y la llevaba a sus rosados labios, dejando que el jugo corriese por su barbilla. Tome el borde del paño de cocina guindado en mi cadera para limpiarla.

 **-Si cielo, es una fresa**.- conteste, sosteniéndole el paño bajo su carita para evitar que el jugo de la fruta cayese al piso.

 **-¿Y de qué color es la fresa, Emily**?- pregunto mi hermano sentado frente a nosotras en la barra de desayuno.

 **-Doja, titi jazz.-** respondió ella con simpleza haciéndolo sonreír orgulloso.

 **-Wow pero que inteligente es mi sobrina** \- festeja él, alborotando su ya alborotado cabello rubio.

 **-fesa titi.-** pronuncio, ofreciéndole una a el que mordió con gusto.

 **-¿Sabes que tu madre debía haberte puesto rosita fresita de nombre?-** se ríe mientras mastica y yo le ruedo los ojos.

 **-Sería la primera en justificarla si me asesinara** \- argumento, haciéndole una cola de caballo para evitar luego el desastre de desenredarle el cabello bañado de azúcar.

Siento la mirada de Jasper sobre mí y trato de ignorarlo. El me conoce mejor que nadie y las ojeras que tengo no están cubiertas lo suficiente por el maquillaje ligero que llevo.

 **-Te ves cansada**.- dice a modo de regaño. No tengo la solita excusa de que he trabajado toda la noche ya que estoy de vacaciones así que me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

 **-No he dormido bien últimamente**.

 **-¿Sucede algo?-** niego, pero sus ojos tan iguales a los míos son una advertencia clara de que no dará su brazo a torcer hasta que no le diga que sucede. Con un suspiro me rindo ante él.

 **-Necesito encontrar otro empleo, Jasper. Por más que tenga doble turno en el hospital tengo que pagar el asilo de ly, ayudarte con la renta, la comida. Quiero buscar un puesto para nosotras y comenzar a independizarme de ti.-** su expresión cambia a una mucho más seria, incluso dolida mientras intercala la mirada entre Emily y yo.

 **-¿Vas a comenzar nuevamente con esa novela en tu cabeza, Rosalie? Te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que pagarme nada ni buscar nada, me encanta tenerlas aquí**.

 **-No voy a dejar que nos mantengas de por vida**.- pronuncio exasperada **-Ya haces suficiente quedándote con ella cuando trabajo las noches.**

- **Es la niña de mis ojos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo**?- se encoje de hombros hacia mí, pellizcándole las mejillas a Ly y mirándola como si ella fuera su mundo. Y lo entiendo a la perfección, ella es todo mi mundo. **–No puedes buscar otro empleo de todos modos.**

 **-Es por eso que no he podido dormir. Por más que desee otro trabajo no puedo dejarla todo el día en una guardería. No es justo ni para ella ni para mí. ¿Qué clase de madre seria**?

 **-¿Una que está buscando darle un mejor futuro?-** objeta.

 **-¿Pero a que costo personal**?- suspiro, comenzando a sentir lagrimas picar en mis ojos. Tomo una inhalación profunda **-No verla crecer ni darle la atención que se merece no es lo que deseo.**

 **-¿Atención? ¿Mas? Si vives para ella.**

 **-Lo sé, es que…-** la miro, ella se merece todo en el mundo. Todas las posibilidades, todas las oportunidades.

 **-¿Por qué no dejas que mama y papa la tengan? Las extrañan mucho. Especialmente mama**.

 **-Sabes que no quiero que est** **é** **en ese lugar.-** niego posesiva - **No quiero que por descuido de mama por llevarla al parque o al súper él la vea. No se merece ni siquiera eso.-** mi sentimiento de culpa paulatinamente inicia a convertirse en rabia de solo pensar en él.

 **-No puedes esconderla para siempre**.- recuerda Jasper y sé que tiene razón pero prefería eso a que él la lastimara. Para él ambas estábamos muertas desde el día que me pidió que abortara.

 **-De él sí, para él ella no existimos.**

- **Mami, uno-** pidió mi muñeca, señalando una de las tartaletas en el mesón de mármol.

 **-¿Quieres uno?-** ella asiente, sonriéndome lo más grande que podía. Tome uno para ver si no estaban calientes y le quite el envoltorio picándolo en dos y dejándolo frente a ella que no tardo nada en llevárselo a la boca, haciendo un sonido de gusto en su garganta. **-¿esta rico?**

 **-Ti** \- dice con la boca llena. Ella era mi mejor crítica.

 **-¿Si dejaras de ser tan terca podrías ahorrar un poco, retomar tus clases de repostería y así montaríamos nuestro propio restaurante algún día.-** me recuerda, cogiendo una tartaleta también y devorándola de un bocado.

 **-Jasper, ya te dije que no. Tienes derecho a hacer tu vida, gastar en tus cosas, ahorrar para comprar tu casa.-** me sentía en culpa por ser una carga aunque él se negara a aceptarlo. Fue el primero en apoyarme y ofrecerme su ayuda cuando huí del pueblo de mis padres donde sabía que Royce me iba a arruinar la vida si se enteraba que no había abortado a Emily.

- **Y mi sobrina tiene derecho a tener un tío que ayude a su madre. ¿No es así Ly?-** pregunta, colocándose más cerca del rostro de mi hija quien pescaba las migajas de la pasta sable del mesón.

 **-¡Ti!-** asinte ella efusiva, aun sin saber de qué estábamos hablando. Jasper rodea el mesón, tomándola en brazos y lanzándola por los aires mientras ella se sacude de carcajadas.

- **No la metas en esto.-** amonesto. Mirándola volar y caer en sus brazos una y otra vez – **La vas a hacer vomitar**.- me rio, contagiada de sus carcajadas.

- **Ly, hagámosle cara de perrito a mami.-** le susurra una vez se detiene con ella guindada en su hombro. Brazos estirados como si fuera un avión a punto de despegar. Lo miro mal, colocándome las manos en las caderas

 **-¡Jasper!**

 **-¡Por favor!-** dice, haciéndome un puchero el cual Emily no tarda en imitar. Entre ambos iban a conseguir que me volviera loca.

 **-Jasper, no tengo tiempo para ello, ni dinero para costearlo.-** me acerco, quitándole a Emily que está a punto de tufarse de cabeza al suelo.

 **-Si no fueras tan miedosa y tan insegura de tus dotes en la cocina podrías hacer una prueba en el restaurante donde trabajo. Están buscando stage retribuido para la temporada de verano**.- dice de manera terca, alcanzando otra tartaleta y tragándosela literalmente.

 **-No soy una cobarde.-** le gruño.

- **Te he dicho mil veces que apliques para trabajar en algún restaurante. Eres buena, espectacular en los dulces. Yo era menos experto que tú y soy Sous Chef**.- dice muy apegado a sí mismo.

Dejo a Emily en el suelo ya que se remueve en mis brazos cuan lombriz.

 **-Pepa** \- me dice, apuntando el camino hacia la sala. Le doy una mirada de tortura pero sé que aunque no me guste ese programa es el único que la mantiene quieta por toda una hora.

 **-Ve a sentarte que ahora voy, cielo** \- se abraza a mi pierna, mirándome hacia arriba y poniendo su pequeña boca en forma de pico. Me hinco y le beso los labios mientras ella sostiene mi cara. Luego se da la vuelta y corre torpemente fuera de la cocina. Enderezándome nuevamente miro acusadoramente a mi mellizo.

 **-Te recuerdo que te llevò cuatro años, dos idas al hospital por estrés y un mes de collarín por esquivar un plato volador para obtener ese puesto**.- recuerdo, comenzando a recoger el desastre que ha quedado en la cocina luego de hacer las tartaletas.

- **Pues…**

- **Estas loco si quieres que trabaje con Emmett McCarty. Tú mismo me has dicho que es como estar en la cocina con el diablo, Carlo Cracco y Gordon Ramsay*1 en el mismo cuerpo**.- me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

- **Bueno, creo que a veces exagero un poco**.- se encoge él y yo niego con la cabeza.

- **Olvídalo. Ya soy bastante tímida y celosa de mi cocina como para dejar que ese hombre me lance un plato a la cabeza.**

 **-Sería incapaz de hacerlo** \- se ríe.

 **-A ti te lo hizo-** recuerdo.

 **-Es diferente. Yo soy su sous chef. Tú serias una aprendista-** no me convence.

 **-El plato te lo lanzo cuando eras aprendista** \- alza los brazos de manera repentina, llevándolos a su rizado cabello y tirándolos de manera graciosa, exasperado.

 **-¿quieres dejar de poner peros? Estoy tratando de ayudarte.**

- **Pues gracias, pero no lo** **haré**.- le doy la espalda, llevando todos los utensilios usados al lavaplatos. Unos minutos de silencio se extienden entre nosotros y oigo a Emily llamarme con su voz de campanita.

 **-¿Podrías colocarle Disney Jr?-** le pido, con las manos ya llenas de espuma. Él se baja del taburete y camina hacia la puerta no sin antes detenerse y tomar una bocanada de aire. Al escucharlo me giro y con una sonrisa enigmática suelta.

 **-Igual ya deje tu curriculum en dirección**.- mi boca cae abierta, mientras la sangre se drena de mi sistema y la rabia fluye por mi torrente sanguíneo.

 **-¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa!?-** susurro, aun sin poder creer su descaro de reírse del tema.

 **-Me tengo que ir** \- señala en dirección hacia la puerta.

 **-¡JASPER!-** corro tras él, viendo como besa la coronilla de Emily y al mismo tiempo pulsa el botón de la tv que se enciende en el canal de dibujos.

 **-Adiós Ly, el tío te ama.-** se despide desde la puerta, encogiéndose en su chaqueta con la mitad del cuerpo ya fuera.

 **-Te ama**.- repite mi bebe, tirandole un beso con la mano.

 **-Adiós hermanita.**

 **-¡Me las pagaras!-** grito, pero ya se ha ido. Miro como mi hija me observa con el ceño fruncido desde el sofá.

- **Mami no rites a titi, jazz-** me regaña, regresando después su atención a la cerdita rosada en la pantalla y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos sonriendo. Ella es una gran devota de su tío Jassi.

….

Mis manos sudan y siento como el latir de mi corazón aumenta con cada segundo que pasa. Estoy en una de las cocinas más renombradas por críticos y comensales del país. La poseedora de cuatro estrellas Michelin y la más pulcra y grande en la que haya estado.

Frente nosotros se encuentran Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Dos de los mejores críticos culinarios del país. Junto a ellos, su hija menor, Alice Cullen.

Sentí como se me cortaba la respiración cuando ella entro en la cocina. La conocía prácticamente desde que comenzó su carrera. Una de las reposteras más prestigiadas del país aun a su corta edad. Amaba su trabajo y tenía todos sus libros. El simple hecho de verla en persona era un gran sueño hecho realidad.

Y después estaba Emmett McCarty, con la divisa de chef más blanca que había visto en mi vida. Sus apariciones en la tv en diversos programas de cocina no le hacían justicia en lo absoluto. Era hermoso, e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Alto, grande, fuerte. Su piel blanca sin imperfecciones contrastaba a la perfección con ese rizado cabello negro azabache. Y después sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo pero a su vez tan obscuros como una tormenta misma, escondiendo su alma. Aparté la mirada al darme cuenta que me había encontrado estudiándolo, sonrojándome como jamás lo había hecho.

 **-Bienvenidos a nuestra entrevista para el nuevo stage de McNoma.-** Anuncia Esme, con una sonrisa cálida. Era una mujer con facciones muy dulces. Sus grandes ojos verdes me recordaban a los de mi bebe. Bastaba verla para que te transmitiera mucha paz, era difícil de creer que era una crítica despiadada.

 **-Gracias a todos por su participación y por estar aquí esta noche**.- continuó su marido junto a ella, dándole una sonrisa de cariño a su esposa y asintiendo a todos nosotros. Ellos eran los tíos del gran Emmett McCarty pero no por eso las críticas sobre su cocina eran menos críticas. Al contrario, eran incluso más despiadadas **.**

 **-Hoy iremos leyendo sus curriculums y pidiéndole su experiencia previa** \- culmino Alice, dándonos a todos una sonrisa de hada que no alejo mi temor. Todos, absolutamente todos mis compañeros eran expertos o conocían la cocina. Había escuchado sus historias y parloteos mientras esperábamos a los grandes jueces, todos habían estudiado o trabajado por años en el mundo culinario. Yo era simplemente una madre a la que le gustaba hacer postres.

 **-Comenzamos por ti, Carlo**.- señala Esme con el curriculum de éste en mano.

 _-_ _ **Trabajé como ayudante de cocina en el restaurante de Carlo Cracco en Milán por un par de años.**_

 _ **-Llevo años trabajando en este mundo. Quede de tercer lugar en el concurso de Masterchef Australia el año pasado.**_

 _ **-Soy graduada en cocina y repostería en la escuela de Lenôtre .**_

 _ **-Conozco la mayor parte de los vinos del mundo.**_ -Y muchas de estas cosas iban y venían en el salón mientras yo a cada segundo me hacía más pequeña. Maldiciendo a Jasper por haberme hecho venir a un lugar donde no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de quedar ni de lavaplatos.

 **-¿Rosalie Hale**?- trago al escuchar mi nombre mientras recorro con la mirada a cada uno de las personas frente a mí. Doy un paso adelante, quemándome de vergüenza al sentir los ojos de Emmett McCarty en mi rostro **. -¿Eres familia de Jasper Hale?-** me pregunta Alice con una sonrisa. Parpadeo, perdida. Ella conocía a Jasper y en el fondo, muy por debajo de mis ganas de desmayarme, surgía un poco de orgullo por él. Recuperando mi voz, recuerdo lo que habíamos hablado. Nada de parentescos.

 **-No, no tengo hermanos**.- contesto con mi voz apenas audible. Ella asiente estudiándome curiosa.

 **-Casualidades-** dice **-Cuéntanos de ti Rosalie**.

 **-Yo, he estudiado año y medio de repostería en la escuela de New York...**

 **-Es una buena escuela.-** Asiente

 **-¿Solo eso ha hecho**?- la interrumpe McCarty. Arrebatándole literalmente a Alice mi hoja de vida. Mis nervios aumentan en una milésima de segundo.

 **-Yo, solo he cocinado en casa chef**.- digo mientras trato de imitar su postura segura y de sostenerle la mirada.

 **-Una ama de casa más que quiere hacer carrera en el mundo culinario**.- dice entre dientes con desprecio pero no tan bajo como para que no podamos escucharlo. Lanza mi curriculum a la mesa más cercana que consigue y toma otro para continuar. Mi alma cae al piso mientras que la rabia sube y sobrepasa mi cabeza. _¿Quién demonios se cree que es?_

 **-¿Por qué dejaste la escuela?-** pregunta Alice. Sorprendiéndome y al mismo Emmett, que la mira con una ceja alzada mientras ella lo ignora deliberadamente.

 **-Problemas personales, chef.-** respondo sin querer revelar nada de mi vida privada y mucho menos de Emily.

 **-¿Cuál es tu especialidad**?- pregunta de manera tranquila. Como si estuviéramos solo ella y yo en la habitación.

 **-Los profiteroles con crema de pistachos, chef**.

 **-Wow –** dice asombrada. **–Incluso en este momento me es difícil manejar la masa boba*2**.- se ríe de manera amigable, haciéndome un guiño y me permito sonreírle de vuelta, sintiéndome un poco mas relajada.

- **Alice, si tú quieres estar aquí todo el día con la srita puedes ir a beberte un café con ella si quieres.** \- la amonesta Emmett, mirándola serio. Su mirada y su voz entre dientes me hace estremecer pero ella no parece ni notarlo.

 **-No tienes porque ser mal educado**.- dice encarándolo. Nadie más habla. Ni siquiera se oyen las respiraciones.

 **-No soy mal educado. Simplemente me interesan las personas que tienen experiencia, no las que quieren probar a jugar a cocinar en una cocina profesional**.

 **-Pues para mi ella tiene potencial.-** alza su barbilla hacia él, no dejándose intimidar ni por su mirada de acero ni por su tamaño. – **Me llamaste para elegir a una repostera porque te hace falta aumentar el nivel de dessert y postres para alcanzar la última estrella para el restaurante** \- habla ella, con voz calma pero concisa - **y ya que no me has logrado convencer porque me niego a trabajar con personas gruñonas como tú-** lo señala **–No encontraras a nadie mejor que ella**.

 **-No sabe nada de cocina-** gruñe entre dientes.

- **Tu tampoco lo sabias, si mal no recuerdo comenzaste cocinando en mi casita del árbol con utensilio y ollas de plástico**.- corta tajante la morena, girando su rostro sonriente hacia mi cara roja de la pena – **Bienvenida Rose** \- toma mi curriculum y lo pone en la pila de los otros aprendistas que quedaron seleccionados **. –Pueden irse todos, ha sido un placer conocerlos. Mi primo los espera mañana para su primer día de trabajo.** \- y sin decir nada más se gira en sus talones y sale de la cocina. Sus padres la miran irse con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo mientras asienten hacia nosotros y también salen quedando solo nosotros y el imponente y enojado Emmett McCarty quien no me quita la mirada de encima.

- **Los espero mañana. Puntuales, no venimos a jugar en esta cocina. Si creen no poder con la presión absténgase de hacerme perder tiempo con ustedes**.- espeta – **Pueden irse**.- Y es como si dijera _desaparezcan_ ya que todos huyen de la cocina como ratas corriendo en un barco que está a punto de hundirse.

Le doy una mirada de reojo mientras recojo la mochila que he traído conmigo, ya que tengo planes de recoger a Emily del asilo temprano e irnos de día de campo a central park.

- **Tu-** escucho detrás de mí y me paralizo **–Te quedaras hoy**. **Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz**.- y un segundo después un delantal blanco está aterrizando a mis pies. Miro el pedazo de tela a mis pies con una ceja alzada, negándome a recogerlo. Él se mueve frente a mí, dándome la espalda para salir de la cocina mientras la rabia inicia a burbujear dentro de mí. _No voy a llorar_.- **Comenzaras lavando platos.-** y sin decir más sale, dejándome sola en esa enorme cocina y con unas enormes ganas de gritarle. Recojo el delantal de mala gana, mirando por donde él se ha ido y trazándome una meta, Emmett McCarty no iba a hacerme sentir menos, nunca.

 **Carlo Cracco y Gordon Ramsay*1 (Los chef reconocidos a nivel mundial por su despiadada manera de tratar a sus participantes en la cocina en sus diversos prgogramas televisivos)**

2* masa Boba (masa para hacer profiteroles)

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS ;D


End file.
